


Quarantine

by Nightingalefat



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 然博 - Freeform, 然博基尼 - Freeform, 真人同人 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingalefat/pseuds/Nightingalefat
Summary: ABO 乘务六元x机长一宝
Relationships: 刘昊然/王一博
Kudos: 4





	Quarantine

王一博仔细回想了一下他喝下那杯水之前发生的事情。杯子是从他柜子里拿出来的，他用温水冲洗了一次才去了开水房，还没拧开出水口就被叫去签保养单，等他回来的时候杯子还放在原处，似乎没有人动过，之后他就着温水吃掉口服的抑制剂，也是打算像往常一样将发情期的症状降到最低，好完成飞行任务。  
但现在出了点说大不大说小不小的问题，飞行高度上升到对流层之后，他就觉得有些发热，后颈腺体烫得吓人，副机长怪异的目光不时在他身上巡梭。  
“机长，可以调整自动巡航了。”  
王一博回过神来，皱起眉，两人根据气象条件设定了巡航的数据，一切完成之后，他不由自主地用手摸了摸后颈。  
“要不要叫安全员过来看看？”副机长紧张地看着他，小小的机长室里弥漫着一股淡淡的奶香，是王一博信息素的味道。  
王一博摇摇头，“不用了，我自己过去，这边暂时交给你有问题吗？”  
“没问题，您快去吧。”  
副机长是个有固定伴侣的年轻alpha，和王一博搭档已经一年多了，也是第一次遇到这种情况，毕竟王机长虽然是omega，但平时工作中作风严谨，很少有在飞行过程中因为第二性征的事情困扰到自己和同事的情况。  
王一博快步走出机长室，路过更衣室的时候几个空乘正在核对乘客信息，王一博叫了其中一位beta安全员，在其他人惊异的目光中把人带到盥洗室。  
“事情有点复杂，”王一博锁上门，马上撸起袖子，先给自己抽了一管血，“我怀疑早上上机前喝的水有问题，抑制剂没有起效。”  
安全员接过试管，放进仪器里，“药性针对实验大概需要一个小时，您能坚持住吗？”  
“不一定，请尽快吧。”他丢掉棉棒，想了想，“有没有什么我现在能用的抑制剂？”  
安全员为难地看着他，“在您体内有不明药物的时候不建议继续使用抑制剂，不但不会起效，甚至可能造成反效果。”  
王一博闭了闭眼，喘息里也带上了热度，“那有什么办法能让我……”  
“目前来说肯定是伴侣的信息素最……”想到王机长还没有被标记，安全员声音越说越小，“啊，如果有人能帮您测试一下不明药物的属性，也许可以更快找到对症的抑制剂。”  
“怎么测试？”  
“目前常见的催情药物和抑制剂失效药物大概有五六种，可以根据您在发情中的各项生命体征综合查证一下。”  
安全员从医疗箱里拿出一本薄薄的小册子，递给王一博，“上面有一些测试项目，那个……”  
王一博看了看手册，又抬眼看他，“你出去吧。”  
“啊？”安全员赶紧说，“您在发情过程中自己不可能完成这个。”  
“出去，”王一博攥着手册，靠在洗脸池上，他低着头，脸色不太好，“帮我……把乘务组的刘昊然叫进来。”  
“好、好的！”安全员抱起医疗箱就钻了出去，还不忘了把检修的牌子放在门口。

刘昊然推门进来的时候，被盥洗室里弥漫的奶味噎了一下，王一博制服领带已经解开了，半敞着胸口跪坐在地上，他回身锁上门，打开出风系统，把两瓶饮用水放在地板上。刘昊然没靠近他，王一博也没叫他，自顾自地脱着衬衣，夏天到了之后他们都没再穿着西装外套，薄薄的一层白衬衣下就是精瘦的肉体，刘昊然呼吸着淡了一些的信息素，去拿王一博手边的手册看。  
“看完了就过来帮忙，”王一博把衬衣展开铺到身下，“只有你不会被我的信息素影响，也是迫不得已才叫你来。”  
刘昊然把手册摊开放在地板上，王一博浑身泛起一层薄红，呼吸里都是甜甜的味道，刘昊然伸手去抚摸他的脸，惊得他打了个冷颤。  
“我不确定……”刘昊然凑过去吻他，迟疑着说：“我对你的信息素没反应那也是好几年前的事了，如果……”  
“如果的事情到如果的时候再说，”王一博看着他的眼睛，放轻声音，“帮帮我吧，昊然。”  
刘昊然从小就拿他没办法，没分化之前王一博就像个alpha一样随性又好强，什么都赶在他前面，把他护得周全，分化以后他也没怎么变，哪怕知道刘昊然才是那个真正的alpha，很多习惯也改不掉，他从不示弱，天塌下来也会硬抗，鲜少求助于人。  
现在王一博在求他帮忙，原因是他对他的信息素无感，不会对他失去理智兽性大发，也不会强制标记他，倒是方便。  
刘昊然有些生气，却不知道气从哪儿来，他释放了一点信息素，用于压制空气里的牛奶味，醇厚微苦的咖啡味道在小小的盥洗室里和甜牛奶搅成一团，刘昊然捧着王一博的脸用力吻他。  
王一博圈着他的脖子，腿根湿了一片，黏糊糊的裤子敷在腿上，他难受地扭动着身子，几乎爬到刘昊然的大腿上，熟悉的alpha信息素让他本能地贴近。他没经历过这么汹涌的发情期，但至少知道发情期的omega早晚要雌伏在alpha的信息素下，他没去抗拒，慢慢敞开让咖啡味把他裹起来。  
“体温要测三个阶段，你等等，”刘昊然握着他的手腕，把体温贴按在他上臂内侧，“脉搏我只能用人工给你估了。”  
被他手指握着的地方烫得吓人，王一博咽下喉咙里的呜咽，用力去挣脱，刘昊然把他往怀里揽了一下，手指没松，却明显感觉到他的脉搏在加速。  
“一宝，”刘昊然附到他耳边安抚，“忍着点，半分钟就好。”  
“嗯……”王一博攥着他的衣角，侧过头咬着嘴唇轻轻碰了碰刘昊然严肃的脸，“我尽量……”  
刘昊然拿起笔把数抄在册子上，回头就看到王一博正伸长了脖子往纸上看，形状优美的后颈就在他眼皮子下面，腺体红成一片，微微肿起。他吸了口气，把王一博按在皱巴巴的衬衣上，“先让你射一次，如果不行……再说。”  
王一博瞄了一眼他鼓囊囊的裤子，欲言又止，“随你。”  
刘昊然没管自己的情况，低下头把王一博的裤子褪下来，内裤已经湿得不能再穿了，他伸手扯掉，张嘴就去含王一博挺立的阴茎。  
王一博被他温热的口腔吓了一跳，接着就被海浪一样的情潮淹没了，刘昊然一边吞着他的肉柱，一边伸手去摸他的后穴，流出来的水顺着臀瓣往下淌，他塞进去一根手指，王一博就夹着他的手往里吃，一边哼哼唧唧一边缩成一团。  
刘昊然想掰开他滑不留手的腿根，被他踹了一脚，手根本抽不出来，只能屈着手指又往里面送了一根，王一博发着抖继续吃，没被别人使用过的穴道敏感得不行，流出的淫水把刘昊然的小臂都打湿了半截。  
“嗯……嗯…刘源儿……”  
王一博蜷起手指去抓他的头发，嘴里支支吾吾叫他的名字，刘昊然没空理他，嘴里的肉柱湿漉漉的，前端也开始溢出液体，空气里的牛奶味更甜了，不知道是信息素浓度过高还是别的，他感觉到自己的后颈也开始发热。  
王一博瞪大了眼，眼眶里潮湿一片，什么也看不到，后穴饥渴得不行，里面的手指动一下他就绞紧一次，下身也不管不顾地往刘昊然嘴里顶，他能感觉到咖啡味变得更苦，但牛奶融不进去，他小声呻吟，连刘昊然撕开体温贴的动作都想留下，他去抓他的手，抓了个空。  
刘昊然摸索着把体温贴归置好，又拿起来另外一片，王一博顶进他喉咙的动作越来越弱，所有感觉都移到了他在后穴里刮擦的手指上。刘昊然闻着奶味没有之前甜了，他不明白为什么，只能用力吮了两下口中的性器，急匆匆地又加了一根手指进去抽插，王一博含着眼泪接纳他，没坚持几秒就咬着嘴唇射了出来。  
刘昊然在他上臂又贴了一张体温贴，后颈的腺体像着了火一样滚烫，他站起来凑着洗手池抹了把脸，低头就看到王一博蜷着身子安安静静地掉眼泪。  
空气里的omega信息素几乎闻不到了，通常情况下这意味着发情期告一段落，但刘昊然却没来由地不安。他蹲下去把王一博扶起来拢到怀里，轻声问他：“感觉怎么样？”  
王一博努力张了张嘴，喑哑地回他：“没事了。”  
可他一点也不像没事的样子，双眼无神挣扎着要从刘昊然怀里爬起来，他的腺体还肿得厉害，却没有散发出味道，刘昊然低头凑上去闻，才能捕捉到一点点奶味，反而自己的后颈火辣辣的痛，咖啡的味道控制不住往外涌，他嘶了一声，难以置信地去捂脖子。  
王一博抬头看他，他盯着王一博的眼睛。  
“你……”  
“我好像，对你的信息素有反应了。”  
王一博睁大了眼，“不可能，刚才浓度那么高你都……”  
刘昊然低头吻他，这会儿又能闻到小心翼翼的奶味了，没那么甜，但很香，带着点试探往他后颈缠，刘昊然捧住他的后脑勺，alpha的信息素温柔地卷住他。  
“对不起，”刘昊然抱着他道歉：“是我让你难过了所以你才变得不那么甜。”  
王一博在刚才的快感中越来越绝望，他努力想引诱刘昊然发情，别管什么体温什么测试了，在他心里很深的地方或许期待的是一个会和他互相守护也会为他心动的alpha。但刘昊然丝毫不为所动，他再恼怒再渴望也只能放弃，完全没意识到自己的信息素改变了味道。  
王一博红了脸，“什么甜不甜的，我本来就是这个味道。”  
刘昊然刚想说什么，盥洗室外面传来敲门的声音。他们跟头等舱共用盥洗室，这会儿应该是有人等急了，刘昊然正想出声打发人走开，就听到外面有空乘解释的声音。  
不再理会外面，他抵着王一博的腺体嗅了嗅，又控制不住用牙去咬，王一博抖了一下，他才抬起头问：“临时标记一下？”  
王一博摇头，他估算了一下时间，五分钟应该到了，抬手撕下体温贴放在前一枚旁边，对刘昊然提议：“体温还差一次第二性高潮，要不然……”  
刘昊然瞪他，“我怕我会控制不住。”  
王一博撅了噘嘴，带着撒娇的意味问他：“这么多年对你投怀送抱的omega还少吗？到我这就这么说，你是不是当我傻？”  
“聪明不到哪去，”刘昊然小声嘀咕，“你以为我能控制住是因为什么啊。”  
“为什么？”王一博貌似天真地问，心里已经笑翻了。  
刘昊然掐他软乎乎的脸，“别闹了，你真想好了？”  
“你别说，还真没有，”他推开刘昊然自己躺回去，冰冷的衬衣让他瑟缩了一下，“我觉得你们组的那小谁也挺好，要不你出去吧，帮我叫……”  
刘昊然覆到他身上，用力堵上他的嘴，王一博哼哼唧唧搂他的脖子，腿也不老实地圈他的腰。他的舌头湿湿滑滑的，直往刘昊然嘴里扫，又不肯好好被舔，刘昊然气得拧他窄腰，被王一博的手扯开衬衣，又去解他的裤子。  
他隔着内裤摸刘昊然硬得不行的肉茎，牛奶的味道又溢了出来，沾得刘昊然全身都是，还有意无意往他腺体里钻，“赶紧脱衣服，到底操不操？”  
刘昊然无奈又好笑地把裤子连同内裤一起脱掉，去拧他的脸：“一宝你是学坏了还是这么多年欲求不满了？有这么强迫alpha的吗？”  
“你怕是忘了小时候我逼你爬墙偷樱桃吃的事情了，”王一博一边念叨一边蹭他身上的咖啡味，“高中那会儿我让你去跟追我的alpha打架，你不是也去了吗？”  
“你就是仗着我喜欢你，我看懂了。”  
刘昊然握着他的脚踝拉到自己肩膀上，把他的腰折起来，他连后穴流的水都带着一股甜甜的味道，刘昊然咧着嘴对他笑出小虎牙，“等下你喊停我可不会听了。”  
“我才不——”  
刘昊然掰着他的臀瓣就往里捅，王一博话说到一半被他打断，一副噎到的表情，穴道里湿漉漉的，穴肉裹着他的阴茎往里吞，又紧又热， 王一博咬着嘴唇挺着腰，被刘昊然托住肉臀插了几下，“好多水啊一宝。”  
“你闭嘴……嗯……”  
王一博馋的不行，浓烈的黑咖啡香气扑得他脑子昏昏沉沉，这会儿只会从嘴里吐出断断续续的呻吟，刘昊然跪在地上，直起腰往前顶，边顶边用牙咬他勾在自己颈边的大腿，穴口被磨得泛红，在碰撞间发出黏腻的声响。  
“还找谁？嗯？”  
刘昊然发狠地掰着他的腿根撞他，穴里的嫩肉痉挛着咬他，咖啡味几乎盖过了微弱的奶味，刘昊然压着他的腿俯下身，王一博嘶哑地喊了一声，被吻住了舌尖。  
“唔……嗯……”他胡乱伸手去推刘昊然，推开了脸却推不开身子，又被压着往里进了一截，措不及防被顶上腔口，发着抖要往后缩，“不……啊…不找了……”  
空气里的奶味又变浓了，又甜又香，几乎快要融化在咖啡里，刘昊然蹭着他的生殖腔口，看他紧绷的样子又有些不忍心，“你别紧张，我不进去。”  
王一博看着他克制的样子张嘴想解释这只是条件反射，却被一阵突如其来的高空乱流颠了一下，刘昊然伸手护着他的脑袋与脖颈，下身也跟着前压，茎头辗着生殖腔口刮过，王一博尖叫出声。刘昊然咬着牙停下动作，等着这阵颠簸过去，王一博埋在他胸前哭，腿颤巍巍地发着抖，穴口不自然地夹紧，刘昊然被他吮得难以控制，掰着他的后颈贴上腺体。  
“一宝……”他用虎牙往上磕了磕，“临时……标记一下好吗？”  
王一博浑身像是被从牛奶里捞出来一样湿透了，他哭着摇头，刘昊然为难地从他身上支起身子，看到他把手里攥成一团的体温贴丢到地上，“我忍不了了，一宝，你要么……放我进去，要么给你临时标记……”  
王一博呜咽着说不出完整的话，只能用点头和摇头去回应他，刘昊然去亲他的脸颊，下身被绞得几乎动不了，呼吸里全是浓郁的奶香，他从来不知道奶味也能这么诱人，直想把身下的omega含进嘴里舔化，王一博自己也不好受，刘昊然的阴茎顶在他的生殖腔口，软肉被磨得又酸又麻，除此之外似乎所有感觉都消失了，连腔口已经微微打开都没有发现。刘昊然倒是感觉到了，他顺势向里面顶了一下，把茎头卡了进去。  
“一宝，”他舔了舔王一博的脸颊，试图让他清醒点，“一宝，我要进去了。”  
他偏头堵住王一博的嘴，提起胯用力捣进去，王一博无声地张开嘴，腔内汁水四溅，热液浇得刘昊然抖了两下，他勾着王一博的舌头，开始抽插，生殖腔比穴道里温度更高，王一博失神地看着舱顶，在他的顶撞中来回滑动，只能感觉到从未打开过的生殖腔被入侵，腔壁被蹂躏，灭顶的快感占领全身，快要溺毙在漫天的苦味里，他逐渐放松了肉穴，腔内的液体被挤出来，顺着臀瓣淌了一地。  
刘昊然不知道怎么安抚他，他现在连自己都快顾不上了，alpha的本能让他加快速度冲刺，他放开王一博被咬得鲜艳的唇瓣，去撕咬他后颈上的腺体，王一博侧着脸，伸手穿过他的头发，小声求饶：“轻点……”  
刘昊然在他身体里猛顶了几下，卡在腔口成了结，他用虎牙轻轻划破了王一博的腺体，一边注入信息素一边用舌尖安抚他，王一博哭着用腿缠着他的腰，被射了满腔。  
王一博含着他的精液等结渐消，刘昊然松开牙，慢慢舔他后颈上的伤口，他吸了吸鼻子，奶味和咖啡味融到了一起，有点像白咖又有点像拿铁，王一博浑身都是这种香浓醇苦的味道，刘昊然颇有归属感地在他脸上啵了一口。  
“干嘛？”王一博哑着嗓子问他：“能出去了吗？”  
刘昊然尝试着动了动，换来王一博小声的呻吟，“还不行，再等等。”  
王一博慢慢把脸转过来看他，后颈上的伤口隐隐作痛，但没有了发情时候的燥热，浑身舒服多了。  
“有点渴。”他说。  
刘昊然亲亲他的额头，伸手去够水瓶，没够到，“第一轮完了就该让你喝点水的，再忍两分钟。”  
王一博盯着他的脸看，刘昊然笑着盯回去，王一博移开视线，刘昊然又亲了他一口。  
“有点尴尬？”  
“没有，”王一博毫无感情地说：“就是觉得你变丑了，小时候多可爱啊，还会叫哥哥，现在嘴一点都不甜。”  
“一宝哥哥，”刘昊然耍赖似的蹭他的脸，“看源源一眼吧，源源从小就特别喜欢你。”  
王一博震惊地踹了他一脚，刘昊然“啊”地一声滑了出去。  
“王一博！”他低头看了一眼自己的小弟弟，幸好结已经消了，不然非得疼死他俩不成，“你是想跟我同归于尽啊！”  
王一博坐起来无语地瞥他，自己想了想又笑出声，“谁让你胡说。”  
“哪胡说了？”刘昊然小声嘀咕着把水打开，递到王一博手上，看着他咕咚咕咚喝掉半瓶，又站起来去找舱柜里的干毛巾和毯子。王一博喝着水被他擦身子，又被毯子裹好安置在马桶盖上。  
“我出去给你拿备用的衣服，”他穿好自己的衣服，把地上乱七八糟的纸张和小册子收一收，想想又问：“你是休息还是回去驾驶舱？”  
“回驾驶舱，差不多该降高了。”  
刘昊然拉开门，往外面看了看，侧着身子走出去，把门关好。王一博用手指戳胸前一个红彤彤的印子，想起来小时候他受一点小伤刘昊然就会急眼的样子，还是小时候可爱，虎头虎脑的，后来分化了，在他心里还是那个开朗热心的男孩，有一次被撞上发情期，父母都没在家，刘昊然请了假手忙脚乱照顾他，给他买抑制剂，制止他冲凉水澡，即使不会被诱导也愿意临时标记他，让他好受一些。  
刘昊然又推门进来了，走过来把王一博从毯子里剥出来，给他披上衬衣，“已经跟安全员解释过了，你感觉好点没？”  
“……一直都挺好。”  
王一博小声说着，自己抬手穿衣服，刘昊然靠在洗手台上看他粉嫩嫩的脸，闻着空气里淡淡的信息素味，安心地笑出虎牙。  
“那这样，咱们俩算是在谈恋爱了吗？”等他们俩都收拾好，刘昊然突然问。  
王一博心里骂他难道还想吃干抹净就走人，嘴上却说着吃干抹净就走人的话：“不算，我怎么知道你是不是被诱导了，除非等发情期过去了再操一次。”  
刘昊然张着嘴半天啥也没说出来，王一博路过他拉开门溜了。


End file.
